Child of Wonder
by UmiHatake
Summary: Rozalina didn't really remember anything from her early days, just like every child, but that was alright because her life was joyous and full of wonder…right? If only she knew what was to come. Slight AU. Considering eventual pairing(s). Reviews welcome.
1. Prologue: Normal Day

Prologue: Normal Day

She didn't really remember having two parents in her life, all she knew was that she had a dad that loved her very much and a million gazillion playmates and care takers. Her father was famous all over the world. He was known by many names: Father Christmas, Santa Claus, and Nicholas St. North. However, she knew him as Daddy.

Her days started out the same for the most part. She would groggily waddle down from her room in her wrinkled pajamas and would ask the yetis what they were making for breakfast that morning. She would sit down next to her father, say good morning, and give him a kiss. She would then tell him about the amazing dreams she had that night and he would listen intently. The conversation would liven up and go on while they would eat their breakfast and swat away cookie-stealing elves.

Eventually breakfast would end and she would have to go upstairs to get dressed and brush her teeth. She would come back down and then the real day would begin. Her father never gave her chores but she liked helping out, especially since she received extra cookies for it. She would fetch small supplies that the hard-working yetis needed: paint, paint brushes, and other small knick knacks. Her small size and quick feet gave her the advantage of being able to weave in between and around the yetis' legs. The yetis would do their best to make sure that she was not stepped on, a benefit that the elves were not always given. They would ruffle her hair and say thank you, and she would smile brightly.

Her work in the main heart of the workshop never lasted long; her father said it was too dangerous for her to be there for long. Instead, the bulk of her chores consisted with testing the toys with the elves. After all, who was better qualified to test out toys than a child? She would play with the elves, for what seemed like minutes, with toys a normal child could only dream of. Eventually she would be snatched up by her father as he made his way to the kitchen for lunch. She would giggle and energetically talk about her playtime with the elves and about her time helping the yetis. He would then tell her how his day was going and it would be her turn to listen.

They would finish eating lunch together and he would then take her to his study so she could read, draw, or practice her letters. He took this time as an opportunity to keep an eye on her personally and to bond with her. She would read out loud to him, show him her drawings, and had him check her letters. In turn, he would teach her different languages, play games with her, and read to her. In the end, she would end up taking a nap in his study; playing with elves and helping yetis was hard work. She would wake up shortly before dinner and they would eat together with the rest of their large family. They would all joke and tell funny stories about the happenings of that day; laughter could be heard throughout the whole building.

At the end of the day she would plead with her big eyes for her father to let her pet the reindeer. Her father could never really say no to those eyes, provided that she wasn't _naughty_. He would carry her in one arm and would then guide her tiny hand to the wet nose of a reindeer. She would smile and giggle as the reindeer sniffed and nuzzled her hand. Shortly after, he would carry her back to her room so that she could get ready for bed. She would then hop onto her bed so that her father could read her a story. As he read her a story, she would drift off to sleep rather quickly. The minute her eyes closed, he closed the book and kissed her goodnight.

He would then say, "Goodnight Rozalina, sweet dreams."

* * *

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction that I'm publishing here, so I'm getting used to the formatting here. I'm looking for a Beta Reader that has read the Guardians of Childhood series because I don't have the resources to buy or read the books myself. Basically I need someone that knows the lore like the back of their hand. PM me if you're interested and we'll talk more and reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

Rozalina huffed and puffed; today was not her favorite day. Not one bit! In fact, she _hated_ this day, but she could never tell Papa _that_! She wasn't sure how he would react. In fact, she couldn't tell anyone here! And that was alright because she was very sure that nobody would ask her anyway. But if somebody did ever bother to ask, she would give them a long list of all the things she disliked about this day. She couldn't go out of her room unless it was to use the bathroom! That meant that she ate in her room, she couldn't help the yetis, she couldn't play with the elves, and she couldn't pet the reindeer. All the explanations that Papa gave her amounted to that she would get in the way and get hurt because this day was _especially_ busy. He wouldn't even take her with him on his sleigh because it was "crowded and unsafe". But all those things combined weren't nearly as bad as the fact that on this horrible day she never saw Papa, and that made her angry and sad. She didn't even hear from him; no "Good morning Rozalina", no "How are you"… nothing. If he could at least drop by and say hello, it would make her day bearable.

Rozalina puffed her cheeks and rolled over in her bed. She made sure to wake up at 11 A.M on this day, it made the day shorter. She thought about just sleeping the whole day away, but her stomach grumbled. She got up rather slowly and looked around her room; sure enough there was a bowl of mush on her night stand. She grabbed it and scooped some into her mouth. Rozalina reminded herself to thank the yetis for putting berries and sugar in the mush, it made it tastier. She stared out of her window and thought about what kind of things she would do to pass the day away. She could jump on the bed, read, draw, play with her toys, or stare out the window. She decided that jumping on the bed seemed like the perfect thing to do. After all, Papa wasn't there to tell her to stop. She jumped for what seemed like a long time, but she wasn't having as much fun as she thought she would so she stopped and decided to continue reading the reindeer book she was reading the other day.

She finished reading it after 15 minutes, so she picked up another one, and another, and another, and another. After a while though, she couldn't read anymore. She was just too bored and tired of reading. Rozalina looked up at the clock and frowned; only a measly hour had gone by since breakfast. She then decided that maybe drawing would do her some good, so she took out some paper and some pencils. She started to draw the first things that came to mind: Papa and her on the sleigh, yetis having a party, dancing elves, and cookies. Just as she was finishing her drawings there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said as she looked up. It was Phil; he'd come to bring her lunch. Rozalina leapt up and hugged the yeti as best she could. This was the first time today that she'd seen someone. "Phil! I'm so glad you came! What's for lunch?" Phil set the tray down and muttered something. "Ooh! Borch is my favorite! Hey do you think you can stay and talk?" Phil picked up the plate where the much had been and then muttered something else. "But Phil, I'm so bored here! Can't you just chat a bit?" Phil just patted her head and gave her a firm 'no' as he headed out the door. Rozalina looked down at the floor and frowned; she didn't feel like drawing anymore. She put her books and drawings in the bookshelf and decided that she should eat her soup. As she scooped the soup into her mouth, she looked up at the clock to see how much time had gone by. She was pleased to find that almost three hours had gone by.

Rozalina set her bowl down and decided to play games with one of the few toys she owned. Today she would be playing with her favorite, Mr. Reindeer the reindeer plush. She picked him up and commenced what would turn out to be a three hour period of imagination games. She played Reindeer Vet, Baby Reindeer, Closet Exploration, Flying Reindeer, Jumping Reindeer, Reindeer Tea, and Expedition to the Underside of the Bed. Finally, she dropped onto her bed and set Mr. Reindeer to the side. Rozalina was exhausted and slightly cranky; Mr. Reindeer hadn't liked the pretend tea she served today. She rolled onto her side and faced the window. Looking out the window was all that there was left to do today. She tried to imagine wonderful things outside of her window but she was tired from playing with Mr. Reindeer.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore! She was angry at the fact that she had to be locked up here. She was frustrated that her Papa would never say hello to her on this day; it was not fair! She knew that he was busy preparing to deliver presents to other kids all across the world, but she wanted him to at least pay some attention to her on this day. She deserved more attention from her own Papa than some strange kids they didn't even know! It was not fair; he was _her_ Papa, not theirs! Rozalina screamed into her pillow and kicked and punched at her mattress. Eventually her anger turned into tears and her tears turned into sleep. She ended up sleeping with Mr. Reindeer being pressed to her chest.

Rozalina woke up to a wet pillow and Phil shaking her awake because he brought her dinner. She groggily sat up and looked at the clock; it was 8:36 P.M. Papa had left a while ago. Phil patted her head and told her to eat so she could take a bath. Rozalina simply nodded, she was too tired to say anything. She ate her dinner and then followed Phil to the bathroom where a bath had been drawn for her. She took her bath and washed away all the anger and tearstains. She finished her bath, got ready, and changed into a fresh nightgown and then followed Phil to where she would be waiting for her Papa. As they walked, all of the elves and yetis were cleaning and getting ready to go to sleep after a long and busy day.

Finally they reached their destination: the dining room. Papa would always come here to eat all of his extra cookies before going to sleep. Rozalina sat on a chair and started a long waiting game in which her enemy was sleep. Phil stayed by her side to make sure that she was alright. Rozalina sat there and waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality only some minutes passed by. Not long after, she started battling the effects of sleepiness. However, like every child waiting for Santa Claus, she fell asleep rather quickly. Phil went to get a blanket and draped it over her; he would watch over her until North came back.

North came back after a long and exciting night with a small sack full of cookies. He couldn't wait to eat them before going to sleep! As he walked to the kitchen he saw a familiar sight: a small child that had fallen asleep while waiting for Santa Claus, except this was _his_ small child. He set the cookies on the table and went over to pick her up. He looked over at Phil and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Phil; I hope little Rozalina didn't give you any trouble. Well I better put her in bed, goodnight Phil!" They went their separate ways. After a bit of walking he got to her room and was met by a messy sight. The bed was a mess; the blankets were falling off and everything was wrinkled. Rozalina's closet was wide open and the inside looked like an avalanche. North sighed, for a small girl she sure could cause a mess. He set Rozalina down on the bed and covered her up with the blankets. He noticed the pillow was damp and frowned, maybe something was wrong. He then walked over to the closet and closed it; he could deal with that tomorrow. He walked back to her bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Of all the sleeping faces he had seen today, hers was the one he enjoyed seeing the most; after all, she was his little girl.

* * *

**Oh the irony of North's child not liking Christmas Eve! I think that for all of winter break (about a month), I'll try to post one chapter a day. Again, as a reminder I am looking for a Beta Reader that knows their RoTG lore. Reviews are welcome. :)**


End file.
